dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zadymek
Indendation Saw your message - sounds like you are using the visual editor - yes doesn't work for me either - just tried - must be a bug - I'll report it. In classic editor mode ( http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext ) it's just a colon : at the beginning of a paragraph. This seems to work in visual editor too - ie at beginning of line add : and it should automatically indent. Let me know if you can't get it to work. I'll report the bug.XuEn (talk) 09:08, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Dragon's Spit Thanks for spotting this. Dragon's Spit might be fixed now - it was using unusual apostrophe RIGHT SINGLE QUOTATION MARK ( ’ ) instead of "apostrophe" that is on most keyboards APOSTROPHE ( ' ) Which is probably why autocomplete doesn't work well - there's still a a lot of other article with same first word though (listed A-Z) so it doesn't appear on the lost until "Dragon's S" is typed. Possible edit bug There's something weird going on with the editor you're using eg if you try chest 9 in this edit https://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Northface_Forest?oldid=294925 it has linked "White Wine" to large coin pouch. There's also some other weird stuff in there that the visual editor shouldn't be adding. eg see the "nowiki/" tags that don't do anything in this diff https://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Northface_Forest?diff=0&oldid=294917 chests 8,9,13 idk what is really happening, but if can work out when it is going wrong it could be worth filing a bug report to wikia always seems to be trying to link to "Large Coin Pouch" I don't know why.. (I'll fix the edits) thnks XuEn (talk) 09:15, July 29, 2018 (UTC) edit here's the fix https://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Northface_Forest&diff=294930&oldid=294925 ? XuEn (talk) Editor bug I did some tests - it's an editor bug, and not something you're doing. I'll report the bug. It's not obvious unless you can see the raw wiki text - here's my tests https://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/User:XuEn/Test?oldid=295003 (see middle row for difference - not easy to spot) Without inspecting the code the only "obvious" difference is that when the editor bugs out the commas become part of the wiki link so : *Coin Pouch , Rock becomes *Coin Pouch , Rock comma becomes green as well It seems to happen when selecting text using the cursor when the cursor starts right at the beginning of a wiki-link. (If you just need to copy the cell you can single click on the cell - then copies will copy all of it no bug) :edit - like you said - it seems to happen in tables - doesn't seem to be a problem anywhere else :edit2 - ok I made the bug report. I couldn't reproduce everything the visual editor has been doing but sure it is all related to the same bug.XuEn (talk) 11:35, July 30, 2018 (UTC) ::.. ::just letting you know wikia has confirmed the bug is real (and listed it) and so hopefully it will get fixed at some point... XuEn (talk) Wood bundle Found them now .. one in Heraldo's and one in Iola's - I didn't find any others .. thought "Cassardis" meant 'outside Cassardis gate' where there's a pile of them .. XuEn (talk) 11:05, October 2, 2018 (UTC) VisualEditor Hey, i've been wondering - why do you use the VisualEditor and not the Source editor? Hope you don't mind my asking. :] --Tidras (Talk) 23:47, October 5, 2018 (UTC) I don't know much about Source Editor commands, and even if I copy paste commands from Editor wiki it, somehow, ends up not as intended. Untitled Thankyou for your message and yes, my list does indicate Stilettos at that location (also a further set can be fouund in bushes to the north) - I have been reluctant to further update the Estan Plains page because the visual editor doesn't appear to work so well and I seemed to have messed up the loot table (both the overall box spacing and my paragraphing) DapperGreenDog (talk) 09:49, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Eradication Site map Hey, i have uploaded the loot map you posted as imgur link in Eradication Site, just FYI :) :map --Tidras (Talk) 06:07, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Tables in Visual Editor Thanks for the feedback. The table format and themes rely heavily on source editing and markup. You still can use visual editor to make an initial table, but will still have to apply source code to make them come out right. You can always reach out to myself or others on the community to help put final touches on the table. Dragon's Dogma Admin 05:10, January 28, 2020 (UTC) OK, understand, Thanks for the answer. zadymek (talk) 18:33, January 28, 2020 (UTC)